


Gold

by EnemyJoestar



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyJoestar/pseuds/EnemyJoestar
Summary: Theseus tries out a new method of decorating his body before a performance in the coliseum, which Asterius finds to be rather distracting.Turns out Theseus' idea is poorly executed, though Asterius doesn't mind nearly as much as he should.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 231





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this. Please Enjoy.

“My King!” Asterius called out as he stalked through the halls of the champion's chambers, looking for Theseus.

“In here, dear brother in arms!” he heard Theseus shout from afar. Asterius followed the voice; his heavy footfalls shaking the earth and dislodging dust from the lavish hallway carpet as he peaked into a few rooms along the way. He wrinkled his nose as he grew close to Theseus' private bathing quarters.

He was briefly overwhelmed with the heavy sent of bergamot, olive, and something else he couldn't quite place as he opened the gate to the outdoor bath.

Theseus was relaxing in his personal bath surrounded by ivy wrapped columns, which was filled with a fragrant, golden oil.

“Asterius!” the man exclaimed excitedly as he beckoned Asterius towards him leisurely, “Come join me as I prepare for our next battle!”

Asterius hesitated in the entrance as Theseus scooped up some of the oil and splashed it over his chest.

“I...don't wish to impose, my King.” he said, his gaze lingering on Theseus' chest as gold dribbled down his bronzed skin.

“Nonsense! You've a right to be here, just as I do, and I would enjoy nothing more than to spend time with my dear friend Asterius.” Theseus proclaimed dramatically as he once again waved Asterius into the room.

Asterius relented, closing the gate behind him.

“Come, sit with me.” Theseus instructed. Asterius made his way through the grass over to the bath, each step causing a ripple in the oil.

“What is this concoction you bathe in?” he asked as he knelt at the edge of the bath, wrinkling his nose and snorting as he gave it a good whiff. Theseus shot him a grin.

“I'm glad you ask, Asterius.” he began, adjusting his position so he could face the bull man better. “It's a creation all my own, designed to make me glisten in the light as we do battle in the Colosseum. I wish to put on the greatest show for our dear fans, after all.”

Theseus gestured to his chest proudly, showing off the golden shimmer coating his skin.

“And shine you do, my king.” Asterius praised, causing Theseus' smile to widen.

“Indeed I do. Oh, but I am loathe to admit that I have yet to come up with a way to decorate your fur similarly.” his smile twisted into a thoughtful frown. “Perhaps a shimmery powder of sorts could be fashioned from...pollen, or...well, we could spread the oil on your horns for now.”

A small splash alerted Asterius to Theseus' arm exiting from the bath. Golden oil dribbled down it as he reached out to touch one of Asterius' horns.

Asterius captured the king's wrist, his massive hand easily wrapping itself around it.

“Ah, beg my pardon, dear friend. I just think you would look... _divine_ in a little more gold.” Theseus explained.

Asterius' eyes widened.

“D...divine?” he repeated incredulously as he felt himself grow warm. “King I...you flatter me so.”

“I don't flatter you enough, Asterius.” Theseus stated, his smile returning as he stared up at him. “You are a lovely, gorgeous beast deserving of every pleasure Elysium has to offer and more!”

Theseus threw his head back as he laughed heartily. Asterius noticed a flush forming on his king's face, one that was starting to creep down his neck to get lost beneath the liquid gold coating his body.

Asterius swallowed thickly as he watched another droplet bead down Theseus' chest.

“What is this liquid comprised of?” he asked. Theseus stopped laughing and flashed Asterius another toothy grin.

“It's a mixture of olive oil, bergamot and ambrosia, my dear friend. A decadent creation worthy of a champion such as I, would you not agree? ” he answered. Asterius furrowed his brow as Theseus stared at him expectantly.

“Ambrosia.” Asterius repeated.

“Yes, we've so much of the stuff that I hardly made a dent in our collection.” Theseus laughed.

“My king, you...realize your body still absorbs ambrosia through the skin, do you not?” Asterius asked. Theseus' smile faltered as his brow furrowed.

“That...can't be true. I spilled some on my hand earlier and felt same as I always do.” he said at length. Asterius looked at Theseus in disbelief as his face flushed a little darker.

“How do you feel now?” he asked tentatively.

“Oh _fantastic_.” Theseus purred. Asterius' breath hitched as a shiver went up his spine.

“Perhaps you should dry off before you're too far gone, my king.” he offered as he tugged lightly on Theseus' arm. Theseus groaned lightly as Asterius squeezed his wrist. 

“Your fur feels...really good, Asterius.” he said airily. “Have you touched me like this before? I feel like I'd remember something so wonderful.”

Asterius stopped tugging his king's arm, but kept his grip on him. 

“I've...we've touched before, I'm sure.” he answered, though he sounded unsure.

“We should do so more often.” Theseus said. Asterius licked his lips as he let Theseus' arm go, but instead of pulling away, he let his fingers linger on his wrist. He trailed them down the length of Theseus' forearm; watching intently as they spread a path through the thick, golden liquid clinging to his king's skin. Theseus sighed contentedly.

“Oh...yes, just like that.”

Asterius brought his gaze back to Theseus, who was staring at him through half lidded eyes.

He reached out to cup his king's face; his large hand cradling it easily as Theseus leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. 

“I'd like more of this.” he whispered. Asterius nodded, despite knowing Theseus couldn't see him, and dragged his fingers down the side of his face slowly; caressing along his jaw as he travelled down to his neck. Theseus' lips parted as Asterius ghosted over his pulse, and he sighed as furred fingertips traced down his collarbone to the centre of his chest. 

Asterius deviated his path to make contact with Theseus' left nipple, pressing his thumb against it and swiping off a thick glob of golden oil. Theseus bit his lip and tilted his head back slightly as Asterius pressed down a little firmer and swirled the puckering nub around. 

“Is it too much, king?” he asked. 

“O-oh gods no.” Theseus whined. “Please...”

Asterius spread his hand out over Theseus' chest, nearly covering it entirely. He spent a moment feeling the rise and fall of his king's chest, as well as the quickening pulse of his heart.

“Mmmn...” Theseus groaned as he squirmed under Asterius' lingering touch. “Please...keep going.”

Asterius snorted excitedly as he shifted on the grass; resting on his side to be more level with his king. He splayed his fingers out further as he twisted his hand; streaking gold down Theseus' abs as he ran his fingers through more of the oil.

Theseus gasped as Asterius' hand dipped into the bath, his palm sliding past his abs as his fingers bumped against his fast growing erection. Asterius didn't give him a moment to protest, fearing that perhaps he'd tell him to stop if he did, and took it into his hand. 

He rested it along his palm and began to thumb at the tip, listening intently as he slowly swirled it around. Theseus moaned a little too quietly for Asterius. 

“I would like to hear your voice, my king,” he began, letting his voice dip low as he wrapped two fingers around the shaft of Theseus' cock, “though...I don't think I want to hear you talk.”

Theseus whimpered as a shiver ran through his body. 

Asterius ran his fingers up and down his king's cock slowly, relishing the noises he was starting to make. Small whimpers and cries were slipping through parted lips, which grew louder as Asterius picked up his pace. The golden oil rippled around his wrist as he jerked Theseus off; the motion disturbing the liquid and splattering it onto his forearm. 

“Ah- Ast...Ahh...” Theseus struggled to say, each attempt at speech bleeding into another loud moan as Asterius gripped him firmly and pumped him faster. His hand found its way into Asterius' mane, and he threaded his fingers through it to grip the hair firmly. Asterius' rhythm faltered at the touch of his king; the fingers weaving through and tugging his hair sending a distracting warmth through his scalp. 

Theseus' entire body tensed against Asterius' arm as he nearly screamed through his orgasm. Asterius kept his hand moving on his kings cock, enjoying the trembling of his body pressed flush against his arm and the curling of his king's fingers through his mane. 

It wasn't until Theseus was nearly sobbing that he stopped. 

Asterius pulled his arm out of the oil and grimaced as it dripped freely from his soaked fur. 

“I don't suppose that will be easy to wash out, will it my friend?” Theseus asked hoarsely, a hint of guilt in his voice as he watched the oil splatter back into the bath. Asterius snorted. 

“No.” he answered simply as he gave his hand a good shake, dislodging almost nothing from it.

Theseus nodded as he continued to catch his breath, his gaze settling on the giant erection poking through Asterius' toga. 

He licked his lips nervously.

“Asterius, I have no idea how I'm going to manage that.” 


End file.
